


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Rain, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty breaks down, Rick is there to comfort.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Warmth

Where ever Rick had dragged him off to, it wouldn’t stop raining. The wetness soaked through his shirt, and even his jeans at this point, creating a shivering chill that swept up his spine. Rick seemed fine, from what Morty could tell from his rolled up sleeves he didn’t even have goose bumps. That ass hole would probably have the nerve to say he was hot in a time like this just to spite him. 

“I-I did it, Morty!” He exclaimed, retrieving some sort of purple crystal from the rock he’d been working over for the past fifteen minutes. Pocketing them he stood, rolling his sleeves back down, Mortys eyes trained themselves onto Ricks strong hands and envisioned those warm digits stroking down his face, his arms, his chest. It was enough to make his cheeks heat up slightly. Well, at least he was somewhat warm now. 

Rick waltzed straight past Morty murmuring something about going home, barely sparing him a glance and Morty felt as hollow as the rain sounded against the glass like surface of the ground. His shoes squelched uncomfortably as he followed Ricks shadow. By the time they had gotten back into space, Mortys teeth were chattering as he desperately attempted to warm himself up rubbing his arms. A rustle of cloth brought his attention to Rick who was shucking off his lab coat and quickly draping it over him.

“R-rick?” Morty squeaked.

“You-your teeth were chattering was so loud I c-couldn’t concentrate on driving.” He huffed out settling back into his seat.

Morty wiggled in his seat and wrapped the coat around him, his knuckles clenched white around it. It smelled of musk and alcohol and some sort of cologne that most likely wasn’t from Earth, most importantly, it smelled like Rick. It smelled like home, and yet Morty still felt cold, no longer in the sense of shivering, lonesome, was the closest option. One tear fell, then another, and before he knew it he was smothering his face into Ricks lab coat with sobs wracking his body. Rick was immediately onto him, calloused hands smoothing down his back and leaning in attempt to see Mortys face.

“M-morty, what’s wrong? W-what happened?” He asked frantically.

“I-I don’t know.” He muttered back, something in his chest aching and seizing his heart making it difficult to catch a breath. With each gasp becoming harder he began to hyperventilate and stared with fearful eyes at Rick. Ricks hand trailed along his back and hooked at his armpits, successfully dragging Morty into his lap where he held him in a tight embrace. 

“It’s okay, Morty.” He half whispered with far more gentleness then what Morty felt he deserved. A hand came up to massage his scalp and Morty allowed himself to weep into his grandfather’s chest for all the vacancy he felt in his heart. Amid the tears a sense of self took over him, the realisation that, pressed up against Ricks chest, being rocked delicately with his hands tenderly petting his hair, he felt warm. His tears were dying down and yet Rick still held him in his strong arms mumbling out words of comfort. The warmth seeped into his very soul as Morty took a deep breath, and snuggled ever so slightly closer.

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Depression can creep up on you out of no where for no particular reason at all, but it's important to know you have friends and family that will be there to comfort you, even the ones that don't seem likely to ;)


End file.
